The invention relates to a microscope condenser.
Known microscopes for examining living samples or cells have a microscope stand with an objective turret and a specimen holder or specimen stage provided below the objective turret. A glass container with a liquid for holding the living preparation is provided on the stage or on the specimen holder. Below this glass container, a microscope condenser is arranged in a manner allowing vertical displacement on the microscope stand.
In the case of such IN-VITO or IN-VITRO examinations, the glass container is designed as a petri-dish, bath chamber or perfusion chamber, for example. A temperature-regulated nutrient solution, for example a sugar or salt solution, is used as the liquid in this case. This nutrient solution is continuously exchanged in the glass container via an inlet and outlet. Relatively large quantities of liquid have to be stored as a result of this constant exchange of liquid.
During such examinations, moreover, use is made of controllable micromanipulators for processing the cell or the sample. For optical imaging reasons, the glass containers used are constructed with relatively thin walls and, accordingly, are very fragile. The glass containers may be damaged and lose their tightness as a result of inattentiveness during actuation of the manipulators or else in the event of improper actuation of the focusing device and/or of the condenser device.
When glass breaks in such circumstances, the liquid contained in the glass container and the liquid constantly being fed in anew runs onto the microscope condenser and the parts of the microscope stand situated underneath. The sensitive optical components such a diaphragms, phase annuli, lenses, filters, and the like in the microscope condenser and/or in the microscope stand may be damaged in the process due to the aggressiveness of the liquid used, for example a sugar and/or salt nutrient solution.